Nuna Fanfic
by KodiakFangirl
Summary: This is a kinda short (gonna be longer than planned thanks to getting my 1st followers 3) and very fluffy Nuna fanfic. It'll be five chapters minimum depending. It is not smutty, just cute. Nuna is my OTP in the series and the first official OTP I ever declared. This fanfic follows Neville wanting to date Luna. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny also join in the story at some points.
1. Chapter 1

How many times had he been here? Neville asked himself once again. He could no longer count the amount of times he had tried to tell Luna how he felt. He'd known it almost since the moment he met her. Most people thought she was weird, but people often thought that about him too. Unlike him, though, she didn't seem to care. No one seemed to have more confidence than the petite blonde girl he was staring at. She had possibly the kindest personality in the world. She appreciated every person, or animal, for who, or what, they were. This, of course made things difficult for Neville.

She was always so sweet to him. She smiled whenever she saw him and greeted him in a loud and friendly way. She would even listen to him talk about herbology whenever he wanted. She would sit and look up at him with her wide, sparkly, blue eyes with what Neville wanted to believe was admiration, but he wasn't sure. She was really nice with everyone, so how was he supposed to know if she liked him!? He didn't believe he was good enough for her. A girl as unique as her deserved someone much more special, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

He had tried to tell her how he felt so many more times, but never ended up doing so. Originally it was just because Luna would get really excited about something and not give him time to talk (he loved the way she ranted) or they were interrupted, but after failing to tell her several times he ended up just believing that it was not meant to be. He would decide there was no way she could see him as more than a friend and their friendship would be ruined and not tell her. A few days later he would decide to man up and tell her, but again chicken out.

This cycle had been repeating for months, and, with only one month left in the school year, Neville was going crazy. He decided it was time to ask for help. He decided to talk to Harry and Hermione for help. He knew Ron would be no help, as he was clearly in love with Hermione and he was doing worse than Neville with it. He trusted Harry, and he had just gotten together with Ginny, so he clearly new what he was doing, and he thought it would be helpful to have Hermione there, so he could have a girl's opinion.

He expected them to be surprised when he told them, but they burst out laughing, which really annoyed Neville. Through gritted teeth he said, "It's not funny! Why are you laughing?" Hermione stopped laughing when she saw how upset he was. She put her hand on his arm and responded, sympathetically, "I know I'm sorry, it's just that it was kind of obvious. We know you're crazy about her." Neville was astounded, "Does she know?" he asked. Harry answered, "No. I think she's the only person who doesn't. She seems totally clueless, but that's just how she is. She's so stuck in her own head she never really sees what's going on around her."

Neville felt both relieved and scared, "Please tell me what to do!" he pleaded. Hermione laughed for a second and quickly stopped, "Just tell her how you feel," she told him, "I can't be certain, but I think there's a good chance she feels the same way." Neville then looked at Harry and asked, "What do you think? Should I?" Harry laughed and said, "Hermione's the smart one. I'd listen to her if I were you." Neville forced a smile and thanked them.

This leads us to right now. Neville stared at Luna, waiting for her to walk his way, so he could approach her. He brewed himself a tea with some of Madame Pomfrey's plants that was supposed to help with confidence, but it didn't seem to be working. He knew it was time though. She started walking his way with a smile on her face. Not because she saw him, but because of whatever she was thinking of, but when she saw him her smile grew wider. He was ready. He knew it was time. Finally he was going to tell her how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

She had on her trademark radish earrings. He had long forgotten what they were supposed to be for, but he still loved them, as they seemed to represent exactly who she is: quirky and bold. He walked and did his best to smile at her, but, like every other time he tried telling her how he felt, he just couldn't smile properly. Also like the other times, Luna picked up on this, "Are you okay?" she asked Neville giving him a warm smile.

Unlike the other times, Neville didn't just say, "Yeah I'm fine," and give up, as his was too nervous. Instead, he told her, "Actually I want to talk to you about something," then fidgeted and quickly added, "well more like to ask you something." Luna's eyes lit up in the special way they normally did when she said, "You can ask me anything Neville! What is it?" Neville felt a little more confident and responded, "It's pretty loud and crowded here. How about we step into the greenhouse." Luna's kind smile and nod was all he needed to grab her hand and lead her.

As they made their way to his favorite of the greenhouses, Neville got really self-conscious. Luna seemed a bit surprised when he grabbed her hand, and with the adrenalin he gained, he forgot he'd never done that before. It felt really nice to have had the confidence done so and to have her hand in his, but he started worrying he freaked her out. Clearly Luna wasn't upset, but Neville was now as terrified as he was before. He decided to think back to what Harry and Hermione told him to gain his strength back. And it did seem to regain a bit, especially when he looked back at Luna again and she was smiling in her carefree way like she usually did.

When they got to Neville's favorite greenhouse, he did not allow himself to take in the beauty of the foliage around them, like he usually did. He had one focus, and he needed all of his energy to make himself actually tell her how he felt. He sat her down on a stool next to a Dittany plant. He stepped back and clasped his hands together, visibly shaking. The adorable look she got in her eyes when she is curious was of no help to him, he just got more frightened as he thought that she was so amazing and there was no way she would settle for a herbology nerd like himself.

He starred into her eyes, and after a few seconds basically blurted, " I think you're awesome Luna!" Luna smiled, "Is that all you brought me in here to tell me?" she asked, and it seemed that her tone was a bit playful. _Did Harry or Hermione tell her? Did she already know? Am I just reading too far into this?_ Neville questioned himself. "Not exactly," he answered her.

 _Here goes nothing_ he told himself. "I don't just think you're awesome," he stuttered "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met," Luna's smile widened and her eyes seemed to soften, "I realized this a long time ago, and I realized my feelings for you are stronger than the feelings I have for anyone." Luna clearly knew where he was going now. He searched her face for a reaction. Luna took his hand and asked, "Didn't you say you needed to ask me something?" her voice sounded uncharacteristically normal and Neville could tell she was very serious about wanting to hear his question.

Neville was so happy he could have cried. She definitely knew what he wanted to ask, and she wanted him to ask it! He smiled so widely he was sure he looked like a giant fool. He answered her, " Yes… right… I did," and then asked, "Luna would you, maybe, consider being my girlfriend?" he asked in the most awkward manner. For a second it felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders for finally asking her. However, that feeling was very quickly replaced with an immense tightening in his chest as he waited for her response.

"I've been hoping you would ask me!" she exclaimed, "I will do more than consider it! I'd be delighted to be you're girlfriend. I don't think there is anyone else here better for me than you!" With her response the normal, serious tone was gone and she sounded like her perfectly weird self again. Neville had been dreaming she'd respond like that, but he never could have dreamed that she actually would! He was so dumbfounded all he could do was stare at her in awe, with the goofiest smile on his face, and ask, "Really?"

Luna giggled, "Of course silly," and then put her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss. He hadn't kissed anyone before, so he didn't exactly know what to do. He first felt the warmth of her breath on his face before their lips collided. After fumbling and almost slipping, he got his arms around her waist and pulled her in. He was a bit worried his awkward failing at kissing would ruin the moment, but Luna just giggled against his mouth, clearly loving his clumsiness. The kiss was magical, which is saying a lot, since they were in the middle of a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry!

He partially wished he had told her sooner, but the moment was so perfect he decided it was perfect just the way it was! They walked out through the school together giggling. He felt a little self-conscious having his arm around her waist, but tried to shake off the feeling, and pulled her closer to him, forgetting what a klutz he was, and they both almost fell. People were giving them odd looks and he blushed, but she got on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the check, restoring his confidence. It was the best day of his life so far and he couldn't wait to tell Harry and Hermione all about it!


	3. Chapter 3

When the two of them walked into the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand, a few heads turned, but no reaction was better than Ron's. There was a reason Neville only asked for help from Harry and Hermione, and Ron proved him right for doing so. Ron exclaimed, "Bloody Hell! It's about time you to got together," which caused most of the kids in the room to laugh. Despite the fact that they were laughing at Ron, not Neville and Luna, Neville felt really embarrassed and blushed not just with his cheeks, but his ears turned red too.

Luckily Hermione came to his rescue, or at least tried to, "Ronald!" she scolded, "Why do you have to scream everything?!" She may have made matters worse by calling further attention to Ron's outburst, but she tried, and that's what matters, plus the attention was even more on Ron than Neville now. Ron looked down feeling sheepish, only she could get him to show it when he felt bad for what he did. Harry also came over, lightly hit Neville's arm and said, "Congrats man." Which Neville thought was a bit of an odd and annoying response, but still better than Ron's. Hermione seemed to agree with Neville as she rolled her eyes after Harry spoke.

Luna had stayed quiet during this whole exchange, but her smile stayed strong. Neville was incredibly grateful of her disposition. He needed someone so confident and unwavering to anchor him and there was no one better at that than her. He squeezed her hand for reassurance that this was real, and she squeezed back, making him feel instantly better.

Luna then got on her toes, kissed his cheek, and told him she had to go get some work done. He blushed again, thanks to the kiss. He wanted to kiss her too, but he felt too self-conscious, so he just told her he'd see her later. For the first time he saw her smile fall just the slightest bit at his response, but it was barely noticeable, as she was Luna, ever smiley.

Neville was relaxed again. With Luna gone, everyone was back to his or her own business and only Ron, Harry and Hermione had their attention on him. Hermione pressed, "So. Tell us everything. How did it happen." Neville was surprised Hermione asked, she was not usually one to pry, but she knew Ron and Harry thought they were too man enough to ask the details, so it had to be her job. Neville smiled and told them.

He was lucky to have friends like them. He felt comfortable telling them like he never guessed he could. His voice was lively and animated as he recounted every detail. They seemed to actually listen to what he was saying. Harry and Ron with a smirk on their face, and Hermione looking like any girl hearing a love story. Neville hadn't even noticed that part way through the conversation Ginny had come down from her room to join them.

"Luna just told me," she said to them, "You know I knew she liked you for a while." Neville was shocked to hear this. He knew she liked him now, since she agreed to go out with him and all, but he just assumed that even if she liked him before he asked her, it wasn't enough for her to talk about with others. "Really?" he asked her. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well duh. We're friends, and girls talk about everything." Hermione momentarily looked hurt, like she was thinking _I'm a girl too. Why didn't she ever tell me?_ Ginny was oblivious to this and continued, "I kept telling her to tell you, but she always told me you needed to be the one.

Harry said out loud what Neville was thinking, "Isn't it a little backwards to believe the guy has to the be the one to do something? I wouldn't have thought Luna to be like that." Ginny rolled her eyes again, she did that too often, Neville thought, "Not like that, " Ginny said exasperated, "Luna believed if Neville did feel that way, he needed to be the one to admit it, for he wouldn't be ready otherwise." The others looked confused, so she added, "She claimed it has to do with his spirit or something… Come on, you guys know Luna."

They couldn't argue with that. Luna was as mysterious and odd as she was kind and fun. Everyone really had thought she and Neville would make the perfect match. The idea that Luna had felt that way for a while officially dawned on Neville and he was grinning ear to ear. All the little things his noticed must have been true! Ginny noticed his smile and smirked, "This inflating your ego Longbottom," she teased. Neville looked down embarrassed and annoyed.

Her calling out on his ego! What a thing to say. Here she was, miss chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, dating the bloody chosen one. She was his friend and all, he even took her to the Yule Ball a couple years earlier, but since she started dating Harry, actually more like back when she started dating Michael, a.k.a. when she started dating period, she got to be kinda annoying. As soon as she was done swooning over and obsessing about Harry, she acted as if she was superior to everyone.

He knew his anger was irrational. Ginny was still a nice girl, and she was a good friend to his girlfriend, it felt so good to call her that, even in his head, when not everyone was very kind to Luna. Plus it seemed like Ginny had been rooting for him and Luna, like he had rooted for her and Harry, since way before it even looked possible. Furthermore, he realized, it is really great to have another couple to go on double dates with! And if Ron and Hermione could bloody admit their feelings for each other, and stop trying to annoy other, they could even go on triple dates.

Harry snapped Neville out of his thoughts asking, "So, do you have an idea of what to do for your first official date with Luna." This made Neville grin again, so wide, in fact, he feared he looked insane, "Oh I do," he answered, "I have the perfect date planned." He must not have looked that insane, however, as the four of them just nodded. Hermione asked, "Well, what is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, after morning classes, Neville waited for Luna right outside of her class (he was sad that they couldn't have classes together, as she was a year behind him). Her face lit up when she saw him, eyes and all. For a moment he forgot there were other people around him, so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was a bit awkward, as it was still new for him, but Luna giggled a sweet giggle and he tried not to let himself worry about it.

Suddenly he remembered they were in the middle of the hallway and there were other people around. He released her, looking around nervously. Of course, no one was paying attention to them. At a school this large, full of teens, it was not uncommon for couples to kiss in the hallway. Luna's smile softened, she seemed to get less sad when he did this, as she was realizing it had nothing to do with her. She was very understanding and gentle with him. She took his hand and asked, "Ginny told me you have a special date planned, but she couldn't tell me what. Could you please tell me?"

The way her eyelids fluttered as she spoke nearly put Neville in a trance. With a bit of confidence returning to him, Neville responded, "Why should I tell you when I could show you?" He tried to sound cool and suave when saying that, but his natural awkwardness kicked in and he just sounded weird. Luckily for Neville, Luna loved his weirdness and thought this was adorable. She giggled again and said, "Well then, lead the way."

Neville lead her through the school, wondering what she was thinking. They left the building and he looked to Luna's face and saw she was smiling, her eyes wide, like they got when she was curious. He led her to the last area of grass in from of the lake. Waiting there was a nice blanket and a picnic basket. He had asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to set it up for him the night before. He had taken the long way to get there, both to make the date seem like more of a surprise and to give his friends time to set up the date.

Luna's smile nearly stretched from ear to ear when she saw what he had planned, "Oh a picnic," she exclaimed, "I love picnics!" She went right into a story about how she used to have picnics with her dad every week. He listening intently for a while, he loved the animation in her voice when she spoke about, well, just about everything, but something caught his eye and broke his focus.

He saw Harry and Ron watching them from a bit away. They were spying on their date! How could they! Neville mouthed at them _go away_ , but they pretended not to notice. Neville pulled out his wand and whispered "Orchideous." A bunch of really large flowers sprang up in front of Harry and Ron and blocked their view. Harry and Ron finally got the hint and headed to the great hall for lunch. Luna was still telling her story, so lost in it she didn't notice what Neville had been doing.

When she finished her story, Luna and Neville sat down. Neville opened the picnic basket. He pulled out two cups and some pumpkin juice. Neville thought it was an odd drink when he had arrived at Hogwarts, but like with everyone else, he now loved it. He handed Luna a cup and poured her some. Luna turned to the lake, "Isn't the lake just beautiful this time of day?" she asked him, "just look at it sparkle form the light of the sun!" In response to this, Neville said the most smooth thing he had ever said in his life, "It's nothing compared to the sparkle in your eyes."

Luna was surprised by this remark and nearly chocked on her juice. Neville was also surprised at himself. He never said things that smooth, and, of course, he ruined the smoothness a second later by adding, "Well it's true. I… I mean you have beautiful eyes. They're so blue… and… uh so pretty." Luna giggled, "There's my Neville. I was worried I lost you for a second." Neville laughed, no one could appreciate him and his quirks better than Luna.

"You actually like my awkwardness?" Neville inquired. Luna went from sitting on her legs to standing on her knees, "Of course I do, silly!" she proclaimed moving her arms as she spoke, "I think you're awkwardness is adorable! It makes you who you are!" This made Neville blush furiously. Luna leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't ever change," she whispered in his ear. Neville decided to succumb to his impulse and kissed her.

They sat there kissing for a good minute or two. Neville was getting better at it, or at least he thought he must have been. The kiss was tender and heartfelt, and Neville wondered how he was able to have had a crush on Luna for so long but never told her. He felt silly to think he ever had doubt that she liked him too. He really hoped that he was right and his flower spell had actually sent Ron and Harry away, but it didn't matter, really. This moment was beautiful; it felt as if there was no one in the world but him and Luna.

When they finally broke away, they held each other's gaze for a while before Neville looked down feeling sheepish. "So, what are we eating?" Luna asked. Neville perked up at this, "Well I decided we should eat two salads for lunch," Luna was surprisingly not surprised with this, "I found some really great plants for the regular meal and some really sweet tasting plants for a kind of desert salad." Luna laughed and responded, "Of course you would Neville, my herbology nerd. That sounds both healthy and delicious!"

They sat for an hour by the lake eating Neville's special salads. They spoke of what was happening in their classes. They made predictions about who would win in quidditch and who would win the house cup. Neville even got to lecture Luna about plants, and, in turn, Luna lectured Neville on Nargles and Wackspurts. It was a perfect afternoon. Time felt as if it froze for them, that was until Ron ran over and warned them, "Classes are going to be starting soon, you better get your bloody butts to class."


End file.
